Lonestar
by rbnhood
Summary: It's been five years since the duo split up. Now one has to save the other.
1. The arrival

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Lonestar

Ch. 1

The man stood there waiting. He felt like his heart would jump right out of his chest. He could see the airplane in the distance. He shifted from one foot to the other, watching the plane descend from the sky. The sun beat down on him relentlessly. The small plane hit the runway with a bounce and slowly came to a stop pulling up to the small airport entrance. Two teenage boys ran out of the terminal to unload the luggage from the back of the plane. The plane's door opened and another boy pulled the steps down. Men in business suits and women in beautiful dresses climbed out.

As soon as the final passengers got off the plane. The man grabbed a small duffle bag from the back of his truck and walked toward the airplane. A stewardess stuck her head out of the plane scanning the field. Her eyes met his and he nodded. She nodded back and smiled sweetly. Has he climbed into the airplane his heart started beating faster, his stomach was in his throat.

"Are you Sheriff Hutchison?" The stewardess asked.

"Yes I am." The man said looking around trying to adjust his eyes to the dim lighting.

"Good we weren't sure if anybody would come. He's still asleep in the back, the nurse gave him something before we took off." she said pointing toward the back of the plane.

"Thank you. We'll be a few minutes." he said heading toward the back.

"Take your time, Sheriff." she called behind him. As he walked toward the back of the plane he passed a nurse sitting in a seat. She whispered a 'Hello" to him and he nodded at her. The nurse's eyes were sad, she felt awful for both of these men.

The man lost his breath when he saw him, his hand shooting out and grabbing a head rest as his legs buckled beneath him.

David Michael Starsky

His best friend.

His former partner.

The one he left behind.

He was strapped in the seat a blanket was wrapped around his body. His chin touching his chest, his eyes were closed and he breathed in an easy manner. His once black curly locks were shaved close to his head.

He wanted to jump up and down at the sight of his friend. But he couldn't. This wasn't how he wanted to see his friend. He walked up slowly and kneeled in front of him.

"Hey Starsky," Hutch whispered putting his hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly, "It's me Hutch."

Starsky didn't move. Hutch lifted Starsky's chin and looked at him, his face was pale and gaunt, his eyes shrunken into his face. Hutch stared at him unaware of the tears running down his face.

_This is my fault. _

Hutch thought.

"Starsky I promise I'll make it all better." Hutch said out loud as he pulled Starsky into a gentle hug.

_I promise._

He repeated to himself holding his best friend in his arms.

TBC.........Please Comment


	2. Time to go home

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Lonestar

Ch.2

Hutch released Starsky and leaned him against the seat. He wiped the tears off of his face and got his mind back on track.

He had to get Starsky home, make him well.

He unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed the duffle bag. He wanted Starsky to be wearing his own clothes not the gray sweat shirt and pants that the hospital put him in.

He quickly took off the sweat shirt and changed him into a blue t-shirt and pulled his leather jacket around him. He left him in his sweat pants but got rid of the ugly blanket around his legs. He wrapped him in a beautiful Native American blanket that he had gotten from a local reservation.

"Okay buddy lets get you off this plane." Hutch said standing up when he was done.

"His wheel chair is up here." The nurse said behind him. He looked at her with a small smile.

"Thank you." He said. She didn't mean to watch the sheriff as he took care of his friend. She heard his promise and she felt terrible for him. But she seen it before and his friend was already gone. She didn't understand why the Doctors allowed David to be taken out and brought here but she did what they told her to do.

"I'll carry it outside for you." She said wanting to get away from this scene.

"Thank you." He repeated and gave her another smile.

_What a beautiful smile. _ She thought as she carried the chair out of the plane.

Turning around Hutch found himself looking into a pair of big blue eyes. He wanted to jump up and down and scream for joy. The emptiness in them stopped him. There was nothing there no recognition, no childlike energy.

"Hey Starsky." Hutch whispered running his hand against Starsky's cheek. Kneeling down he stared into his eyes hoping for some sort of recognition. Nothing changed, Starsky just kept looking forward. Hutch looked away his eyes welling with tears.

"You're in Texas now, Starsky. We'll be home in just a few hours."

Hutch stood up and carefully picked him up in his arms.

_Shit....your so light. _ Hutch thought lifting him up effortlessly.

He carried him out of the plane. As he walked out of the plane he saw the nurse standing by the wheelchair.

Hutch carefully set Starsky in it and looked at him. Starsky had his eyes scrunched up tight against the bright sun.

"I'm sorry babe." Hutch said taking his Stetson off and setting it on Starsky's head blocking out the sun.

"I'll get you your own cowboy hat tomorrow." He told him. He looked over at the nurse and smiled. He put his hand on Starsky's shoulder and squeezed softly.

"Sheriff Hutchison, you do understand David may not recover." The nurse said looking at him.

"He will." Hutch said determinedly. The nurse shook her head but smiled.

"I really hope so for both of you. Doctor Williams told me to remind you that if David's weight drops off by more than five pounds he will need to be readmitted back to the hospital for a feeding tube."

"I know."

"Also he sent David's records to Doctor Thomas Landry at the Mercy Regional Medical Center in Laredo. His first appointment is next Monday at ten thirty."

"We can handle that." Hutch said.

"Please take care of him. He was one of my favorite patients." She said kissing Starsky on the forehead.

"I will. Thank you for everything you done for him." Hutch said giving her a hug. He watched as she walked toward the plane.

Leaning down Hutch whispered in Starsky's ear, "You're not even trying and you still get all the cute ones." Laughing he pushed Starsky toward his truck.

The nurse watched them leave and prayed that an Angel would watch over them and give them a miracle. She smiled and turned back to the plane.

TBC.......Please Comment


	3. Driving home

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Lonestar

Ch.3

Hutch moved Starsky into the front seat of his truck and threw the wheelchair and duffle bag into the bed of the truck. He climbed into the cab and looked at Starsky.

"Time to go home, babe." Hutch said leaning over and buckling Starsky into the seat. Starsky had his eyes open staring at nothing making no movement to Hutch's voice.

Starting the engine Hutch took a big breath and held it.

_Everything's okay._

_I'll make everything okay. _

_Damn it. _

_Why him?_

Hutch slammed his fists against the steering wheel his breath coming out in a whoosh. He looked at Starsky and nodded.

"I'll make it all better." Hutch promised and started the engine. He smiled then, they were going home.

Starsky closed his eyes falling asleep within a couple minutes on the road. Hutch found himself looking over at Starsky every couple minutes to make sure he was really there.

His mind began to wonder to that phone call two months ago that changed everything in his present world.

"_Hello this is Sheriff Hutchison. How can I help you?" _

"_Hutch this is Captain Dobey."_

"_Captain Dobey. How did you find me.....?"_

"_A lot of phone calls and promises to a lot of people." Captain Dobey replied_

"_Uh.... How's your family?"_

"_Great...Great... Cal is playing Varsity Football and Rosie is getting straight A's. How about you? A Sheriff now?"_

"_About two years now." Hutch said. _

_Captain Dobey decided he better get to the point of this phone call._

"_Hutch have you heard about Starsky?"_

"_No. Why? Is he okay?" Hutch asked his heart skipping a beat._

"_Hutch there was a hostage situation."_

"_Is he OKAY?" Hutch yelled._

"_Hutch, a Father was holding his step children hostage and you know Starsky. He had to be the hero and went in without waiting for backup. Hutch....." Captain Dobey quit talking. _

"_Is he okay?" _

"_Hutch....the Father went crazy when Starsky came in he shot him and then shot himself."_

"_Is he all right?" Hutch was barely able to ask by then. Fear was gripping a hand around his heart and squeezing._

"_He was shot three times, Hutch. Twice in the chest and once in his leg."_

"_Is he alive?" Hutch's voice was breaking in the pain. The hand on his heart was getting tighter._

"_Yes, but not by much. Hutch it happened five months ago."_

"_Five months.........why didn't you call me?" he demanded. _

"_Starsky's mother didn't want us to call you? She didn't want you back in his life." Captain Dobey hated not being able to call Hutch but she made him promise not to. It was the hardest promise he ever made. _

"_Why now?" Hutch whispered._

"_She gave up on him, left town yesterday to take care of his younger brother. Hutch, I made the decision to call you."_

"_Where is he now?"_

"_In a long term faculty about three hours from here."_

"_I want him here...With me."_

Hutch glanced over at Starsky. It had taken another two months before he could convince Starsky's mother and his doctors to give him a chance. The doctors didn't think Starsky would recover from his wounds. They thought that Starsky would stay in an unresponsive state the rest of his life. That he would never be able to think or act again.

No one understood why Hutch wanted to do this. Hutch would be responsible for feeding him, cleaning him and anything else that might need to be done. He told them that he had to and left it at that. No one could understand.

Three hours later he was passing the city limits sign for Cooper town.

He smiled.

_Home_

"Hey Starsky. We're home." Hutch said glancing over at his friend. Starsky's eyes were still closed his head leaning against the window.

"Only fifteen minutes now." Hutch said as he drove down Main Street. His eyes glanced over the streets, not many people were out in the middle of the day. The heat kept most people inside their homes trying to stay cool.

Copper town is a small town. Only one street goes through it. There are only a few shops in town. A small grocery store, hardware/feed/gasoline store and a barber shop. Anything else people needed they drove the three hours to Laredo.

Hutch left the small town and drove toward his ranch. As he drove underneath the ranch sign he turned to Starsky and smiled.

"Starsky your home."

"Welcome to the Dynamic Duo ranch." Hutch said. His truck leaving a dust cloud behind it as Hutch steered it into their new lives.

TBC....Please Comment


	4. Catalina

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Lonestar

Ch. 4

Hutch carried Starsky into the house and laid him on the couch.

"Hola Señor Hutchison."

"Hola Catalina." Hutch said smiling at his fantastic cleaning lady. She walked over to the couch and looked down at Starsky.

"El Señor enfermo?" she asked, looking at Hutch sadly.

"Si, Catalina, he is very sick."

"What his name?"

"David Starsky."

"Hola David." Catalina said kissing Starsky on the cheek.

"He must eat mucho."

"Si." Hutch said smiling at her. If any one could get Starsky's weight up Catalina could. She loved to feed everybody didn't matter if you wanted to eat or not. She wanted to feed you.

Catalina moved to Cooper town from Mexico. She came here with her husband and her five children about four years ago. Two years ago her husband was shot and killed by a rancher before Hutch became the Sheriff. Since then Catalina supported her children by cleaning houses and taking care of people.

"I must go." Catalina said walking toward Hutch.

"You good Hombre." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Gracias." Hutch said walking her to the door.

"Adiós, Catalina." Hutch said.

"Adiós Ken, Adiós David." Hutch watched as she climbed into her beat up car and drove away.

"Hey Starsky." Hutch said walking back to the couch. He found himself looking at a pair of big blue empty eyes.

"Babe, it's me Hutch. Can you look at me?" Hutch said kneeling by the couch. Starsky eyes stared off into space.

"Guess you're not ready yet are ya Babe. Well, when you are let me know. I'll be here." Hutch whispered.

"We better get you cleaned up and ready for dinner. By the smell of it Catalina made us some delicious chicken soup."

An hour later Hutch was laying Starsky back on the couch. Starsky smelled of baby powder and shampoo. His eyes were closed once again falling asleep in the middle of the bath. Hutch wiped his reddened eyes with his hand trying not to think of scars on Starsky's chest.

Hutch got a bowl of chicken soup and came back to Starsky.

"Hey Starsky. Time to wake up." Hutch said shaking him softly. A minute later Starsky's eyes slowly came open.

"There you are. I got you some chicken soup that Catalina made." Hutch lifted a spoon to Starsky's mouth and gently pushed it against his lips, "Open up."

Hutch smiled when Starsky's mouth open and Hutch slipped the spooned in. Hutch was able to get about 10 spoonfuls in before Starsky closed his eyes yet again.

"Guess its time for bed." Hutch picked him up and carried Starsky into his bedroom.

"You get my bedroom, Starsky. I'm going to start building a second room onto this place soon." Hutch laid the Starsky underneath the blankets.

"Good night babe. Tomorrow I'll take you on a tour of the ranch." Hutch kissed Starsky on the forehead and turned off the light.

The phone started ringing when Hutch walked out of the room.

"Hello." Hutch said answering the phone.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" A voice shouted over the ear piece.

"Huggy?"

TBC


	5. Deputy Mike

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Lonestar

Sorry about the long delay. Hopefully everything is calmed down enough for me to continue again. Thanks for the reviews.

Ch. 5

"He doesn't need your fucking ass in his life." The infamous Huggy Bear shouted. Hutch felt his stomach coming up into his throat.

"Hi Huggy." Hutch replied calmly.

"What the hell are you doing?" came the reply.

"Huggy I'm trying to help him."

"Help him! You ruined his life and then you fucking left. Send him back now."

"He needs me." Hutch said.

"He doesn't need you. Send him back now!"

Hutch tried to answer but the dial tone ended the exchange.

Hutch gently put the receiver down and stared out the window.

He treasured it here.

It was open and free.

Every day brought a dazzling sunrise and a dramatic sunset.

Hutch tried not to think.

Just watch the sunset.

He didn't want to remember. He tried not to remember.

_When she came into their lives it was like fireworks thundering in the sky. They both fell hopelessly in love with her. She was beautiful. Long blond hair beautiful blue eyes and a smile that would light up a room. She had a kindness in her that could make the hardest criminal smile._

_She came into their lives as an eye witness to the murder of a high class roller. Captain Dobey decided to assign them to protect her. What a mistake._

_Her name was Mindy._

_Hutch fell in love with her first. _

Hutch got up shaking his head. After checking on Starsky he grabbed a blanket and made himself a bed on his sofa. It was hours later before his mind quieted down enough for him to sleep. He slept lightly waking up every couple hours to check on Starsky.

Hutch woke up at six o'clock and decided to stay up. After checking in on Starsky he went to the kitchen turning on his police scanner and started to make coffee. Sitting down at the table he grabbed a newspaper from the day before and started to read.

Knocking on the door brought Hutch from the newspaper.

Opening up the door he was face to face with one of his three deputies.

"Hi Sheriff. Wanted to make sure you go back from Reno okay." Deputy Mike Anders said standing at the door.

Hutch shooed him outside, he didn't want to wake up Starsky. Mike was his newest and youngest deputy. Mike joined the station about three months ago and was raw has they come.

"Hi Mike. Yeah everything went great. How's the office?"

"Mr. Spencer came in again complaining about the immigrants cutting his fences to get across. Said he lost five head of cattle through it." Mike said sitting on a lawn chair on the porch. Hutch leaned on the porch railing.

"Did you tell him to call the border control?"

"Sure did. He said that the border control and couldn't help him at the moment. Mr. Spenser is getting really frustrated."

"Tell him to go ahead and mend the fences. I'll call the border control tomorrow to see if I can get anything done."

"There was a brawl at the tavern last night. Mr. Sykes's boy and an out of Towner tore up the place over a stupid pool game. Randy locked them both up last night to sober up."

"Does Ms. Holly want to press charges against them?" Hutch asked referring to the owner of the tavern.

"Nah just wants all damage paid for."

"Split the cost between them. Kick the stranger out of town and give Mr. Sykes's boy a month of community service. Maybe after picking up trash will make him think before he tears up her place again."

"Yes sir."

"Also have Randy check out the old Randolph place I heard rumors of immigrants staying there."

"Can I go with?" Mike said excitedly. He wanted to make a difference in the world and writing parking tickets and reports on missing cattle weren't going to do it. He wanted to see some action.

"Sure just listen to Randy." Hutch said smiling. Mike reminded him of himself when he first began the force.

"I sure will. I better get back to the station and give Randy the message." Mike said jumping up.

"Have Randy call me at the end of his shift." Hutch said shaking Mike's hand.

"Okay. See yaw Sheriff." Mike yelled running over to his patrol car.

"You listen to Randy." Hutch yelled after him. Hutch smiled as he watched his youngest deputy peel out of drive way in a cloud of dust.

"Wet behind the ears." Hutch muttered walking back into the house.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." Hutch said walking into his room. He flipped up the shades allowing the sunshine to pour into the room. Looking over at Starsky he smiled trying not to notice the paleness of his skin in the sunshine. Starsky's eyes were open and staring at the ceiling.

"Hey buddy I get to give you a tour of the ranch today." Hutch said running his hand through Starsky short hair.

"But first you have to eat breakfast." Hutch said picking Starsky up. Hutch got him cleaned up and carried him to the kitchen.

"Here we go babe right by the window." Hutch said, "I'm going to have to tie you against the chair till you get your strength back."

Hutch wrapped a length of cloth around Starsky and tied it to the back of the chair. Leaning down he whispered in Starsky ear.

"You'll be up before you know it, buddy."

TBC


End file.
